Barely the Truth
by Hiki-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP[BR] What happens when little Ryou was in trouble? Well, Yami Bakura claims that he couldn't care less. Sure Bakura, keep telling yourself that. [features: Denying yet protective Bakura. Sapfluff]
1. Chapter 1

AU: I've been dying to try a BR fic, and here it is! This muse won't leave me alone. My first attempt on pure tendershipping! Do go easy on me. A hint of MM too.

Warning: Slightly occ Bakura cause he is sweeet! At the ending anyway. And shonen-ai.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

**Barely the Truth**

By: Hiki-chan

"I don't care about my Yadonushi at all. He's a pathetic weak fool, even if he was he was going to get raped, I couldn't care less."

Ryou gasped and while a hand covered his mouth to make it barely audible. He was hiding behind the kitchen door. His ears just rang with what his yami just said. He couldn't hear what the two yamis were saying.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. Marik was visiting him and his yami while his hikari was back at home. Ryou's father was not home as he was on a trip at Egypt so Ryou was alone with his yami.

Ryou had gone to the grocery store which was nearby and when he had come back through the kitchen door, after he found out the store was closed, he heard a heated argument in the living room. Before he could go in and ask what was wrong, he heard Bakura say… that.

And it hurt. It hurt a lot.

One would ask Ryou, why did it hurt? Why would it hurt when he knew his yami would probably say something like that all the time. That he hated his hikari and didn't care about him and that he was weak and always needed protecting.

So why?

It was a simple answer really. Ryou. Liked. Bakura. Okay, not just like, he had always had strong feelings for his dark. He envied Yugi and Yami to no end with their, 'I cannot live without you, don't ever leave me, I love you forever'. He was envious all right. Their love was so strong.

Ryou had every reason to be jealous. Why were they so close when he and his yami were… so far apart? His dark, although Bakura used to hurt him, it had stopped long ago. All he had have from Bakura now was him calling Ryou weak.

Why should it hurt so much when he said those words when he knew from the start that was what his yami felt?

Ryou could feel the tears threatening to fall so he quietly slipped out of the backdoor.

----------

Marik and Bakura watched as Ryou left the living room before closing the front door with a soft 'click'.

"Hahahaha!"

Was the firstsound out of Yami Marik's mouth once Bakura's light was out of sight.

Bakura narrowed his cruel brown eyes at the insane psycho. "What?"

Marik tried to control his laughter but ended up failing terribly, "Y-Y-You," he tried to talk but couldn't so he straightened himself up and said between chuckles, "You are such a wuss! Going nuts over your little hikari, lovesick fool."

The blond then crossed his arms, "And you call yourself the king of thieves. Yet, you grovel at the feet of your little hikari."

"What are you talking about Marik." Bakura growled, "What nonsense are you sprouting now?"

"Nonsense?" Marik faked a shocked look, "I don't think its nonsense. Look at you, you don't even hurt him anymore."

"I'm still just as demanding!" The white-haired teen insisted glaring daggers at the blond.

Marik taunted, "Ah, getting weak aren't you."

"Bugger off." Bakura snarled. Stupid Marik had nothing better to do than to tease him! _'Wish he'd stop bringing Ryou into this..'_

"Ooh, sensitive much?"

Bakura fisted his palm. Marik was really getting on his nerves. "You don't hit _your _hikari either!"

"Isis would kill me." The blond answered smoothly.

"Excuses." Bakura spat.

Before Bakura could say anymore, Marik decided to continue. This wasn't about him, it was about teasing Bakura!

"You are a sucker for your hikari Bakura, don't try to lie to me." Marik gave Bakura a psychotic grin, "You care so much for him that you hate yourself."

Grinning, Marik continued, "What happened to 'It's every man for himself' or something like that. That's what thieves do don't they?" He taunted, waving the bait in front of Bakura.

"I don't care about my yadonushi at all." Bakura insisted, getting really tired of trying to talk to his friend. "He's a pathetic weak fool, even if he was he was going to get raped," Yami Bakura gave Marik a cold glare, "I couldn't care less."

Both couldn't hear a soft gasp and the soft shuffling of feet and the back door closing and continued.

"Hah, I'm sure you couldn't."

"Out!" Bakura gritted his teeth together trying to control the urge to kill Marik, "Out before I do something about it."

"Aww, sending out your good friend because I teased you with your darling?" Marik pouted.

Bakura getting enough of it, shoved Marik out of the front door and slammed it shut before grumbling to himself.

Outside, Marik laughed until his stomach hurt, some of the neighbours started to turn to look but he ignored them. Deciding that Bakura won't talk to him until he cooled down and therefore won't let him back in,Marikleft for home.

Meanwhile, Bakura was waiting impatiently for Ryou. What was taking his yadonushi so long? It was only a short distance to the grocery store. What could have gone wrong?

Bakura tried the mind link only to find it locked.

What in the name of Ra!

Ryou _never _closed the mind link. At least not all the time. What if something had happened?

Deciding to find out for himself, Bakura left the house in search of his little yodonushi, ignoring what Marik said about him caring so much about the boy.

"I'm just curious, that's all."

To be continued…

**Sureee Bakura, you keep telling yourself that. Wahaha! Okay, hope it didn't totally suck. Reviews make me update faster! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Herm... my computer broke down :sobs: but it was a good thing I saved it on when I suspected something! But now, i don't have a nice play to relax and type so i'll be taking awhile, and i'm in the middle of my prelims!

**Barely the Truth**  
By: Hiki-chan

Ryou sighed before he kicked another stone out of his path. He shouldn't be so depressed. He already knew that his yami didn't like him at all. So why the sudden change of emotions?

Ryou sighed again, why did he love his yami anyway? What made him change so sudden?

The boy sighed once again, if he recalled correctly. One thing that made him love his yami more was when his darkness saw a cat and stroked it so lovingly. There, Ryou saw a caring side to Bakura which no one probably knew.

That cat, now his house pet, named Nana, was probably what kept Bakura busy when Ryou was in school.

But the one question was still bugging him.

Why did he fall in love with Yami Bakura?

----------

Bakura growled. He had searched almost all of Domino. Where the hell was his yodonushi?

Suddenly, a mental image of Ryou in a dark alley with a group of men surrounding him flashed through his head.

Oh Ra…

What was this? Retribution? Oh please don't let that be real.

He so did _not _mean it when he said that. Oh Ra, what was he going to do?

The tomb-robber knew he _could _be imagining things. However, it wasn't in his mind to imagine things like that to happen to his Yadonushi. Oh sure, he could imagine other people in torture chambers and he would _enjoy _it! But only one, he didn't like.

Bakura snapped up. There was only one thing left to do, go find his light.

Praying to Ra silently in his heart, Bakura ran off to the darkness place in Domino.

----------

Ryou could recall, his father telling him once.

"If you know the reason why you love someone, then, it isn't real love now is it?" Ryou murmured softly to himself.

Was that the reason?

The young boy looked up and came to realise where he had walked until. It was a dark alley. The most unscrupulous crooks loitered around here.

Now Ryou started to grow scared. Now that he was out of his thoughts, his whole frame was shaking with fear as he heard footsteps of around 5 men nearing him. Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin once a voice behind started,

"Hi punk."

Oh _shit_.

----------

Bakura ran down the alley which was well-known for its horrible reputation. Murder and rape took place in this alley all the time.

He stopped when he heard soft whimpers and paused taking it in before he followed the sound.

Dark brown eyes narrowed once he came to a stop.

What in the name of Ra!

There was a bunch of them. Around 5 to 6, all surrounding his hikari. _His _yodonushi! And Ryou looked terrified.

Bakura growled lowly. What the hell were they doing! It was time to stop this, before his yodonushi got hurt. And if one hair was misplaced, Bakura would make sure they would pay.

With that set in his mind, Bakura let his madness take over and took a step forward.

"What's this? Six against one?"

The men all turned as they watched from the shadows two dark freaky brown eyes appeared from the darkness.

"Come out here and fight like a man!" One of the men said although one could hear slight fear in his voice.

"What you are holding," Bakura started, his own voice laced with hate and anger, it dripped with promise of hurt or even death, "is something that belongs to me. And I want it back."

"This little punk?" One man asked, his voice had a disgusting raspy tone to it, "We found him first."

Ryou was too scared to even register what he had heard. All that he knew, was that someone was coming to his rescue.

"Ain't he a treasure?" Another man sniggered before he grabbed Ryou chin roughly making the young one whimper in pain.

Hatred and anger ran through the tomb robbers veins and before he knew it, he stalked forward. His millennium ring started glowing. An eerie glow took upon the scene.

"Don't you dare touch _my_ yadonushi!" Bakura's dark brown eyes took an insane glint as he twisted the arm of the man who was holding Ryou. The sound of cracking bones echoed through the alley before Bakura threw the man aside like a rag doll.

Another charged forward but Bakura turned swiftly and kicked him, hard, in the stomach. The man doubled back and fell on the ground, cringing in pain. Bakura turned to the rest of the group and the eerie glow became brighter.

To be continued.

Herm, sorry if it isn't up tp standard. I'll do better next time! Promise!  
Review to make me happy!


End file.
